


Something Old, Something New

by Tvdworldlif3



Category: The originals TV series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvdworldlif3/pseuds/Tvdworldlif3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so basically this set in the same sort of premise of season 1 expect their is no genevieve and the likes, hope isn't born yet and Rebekah and marcel never called Mikeal so that whole plot line never happened. Anyway to sum it up its a story of the relationship of Kol and Davina is formed and it shows its ups and downs and all the moments inbetween</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The return

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything at all!!! Seriously nothing...( I wish I did though) also Kol is his adorable Nate Buzzolic self and other notes I stupidly put in the summary?? Oh well! Have fun reading next chapter should be out soon and this is my first ever work so no flames please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is just Kol remembering what has happened since he's been back and meeting Davina for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my first ever work so only give positive or constructive comments. Thanks guys

Bordem was drowning him. It had been nearly a week since he had been pulled from the wreck of the otherside. The first few days after returning to the land of the living had been glorious. As he had sauntered through the gates of the compound, he remembered Rebekah racing like a bullet down the steps and flying into his arms. The force of the impact had nearly knocked him over. He had kissed her hair softly as he grinned and had asked teasingly if she had missed him. Rebekah was soon followed by Klaus and Elijah, confused by their sisters sudden dissaperarence. The pair of them stood frozen in shock at seeing the younger brother who had been dead for over a year standing in the flesh in front of them. Elijah had given him a brief hug and Klaus had thrown a party for his younger sibling which going back inly a few months ago would of been unimaginable. His brothers change in attitude confused him but he had not pressed for a reason. Later he discovered that he was to be an uncle to a little girl and that was the reason for Niks newly found happiness. However, the privileges of returning had soon run out and he was back to being simply ignored most of the time. As he laying swimming in his own self pity, it occurred to him that no one had offered him a tour of the quarter. Suddenly having an idea to cure his current bordem, he rolled of his bed and left to find himself his own personal tour guide. As he made his way down the corridor, he passed Elijahs room, he paused intending to ask him to give him a tour but heard Hayley's voice echoing ripples of laughter that were soon joined by the deep chuckles of his older brother. He decided it best not to not to disturb the two as he had already earnt a spectacular slap from the young she wolf after placing a rude comment about her pack in the air. That action had also earnt him a look that would of probably rendered him dead if looks really could kill off of Elijah. After literally seconds of meeting Hayley he could sense the way to obvious attraction between the two of them and quite frankly simply being in a room with the pair made him uncomfortable, he could not even comprehend how Klaus and Rebekah lived with it 24/7. On the way down the stairs he passed Marcel and offered the pleasure of giving himself a tour of city. "Fuck off " was the response he was awarded. As he entered the lounge, he saw Klaus bent over a sketch book cursing over a blonde project that he had learnt was called Cami. His thoughts were cast back the bloody idiots in mystic falls, particularly to Caroline Forbes and his brother's obsession with her. His thoughts turned sour as her blonde framed face started to morph into the little Gilberts. A low growl escaped his lips as he thought about the muderous bastard. Klaus looked up from his drawing at that and turned to look at him. "Kol?" He snapped back to reality and realising that he was stood in a low defensive crouch a loud snarl rippling through his teeth, righted himself almost immediately and shook his head as if he was could throw the thoughts away. He tried to recover from his moment of weakness and and demanded that he be given a tour of the city by nightfall and that as self proclaimed king of New Orleans, he should be the one to give it to him. At this Klaus simply snorted and returned his full attention back to his sketching. Kol huffed with annoyance and made his way back through the house to his sisters room. As he strolled down the corridor, the closer he got to Rebekah's room the more pungent the smell of perfume and girlyness hit him. He opened the door without knocking and waltzed straight. " Oh dearest sister, won't you come out to play wi..." His sentence was cut short as he took in the sight in front of him. Waves of beautiful brown hair the colour of hazelnuts, framed a breath taking heart shaped face. Her deliciously sculpted, full cherry lips up to her petite, delicate nose and rosy cheeks. Slowly his gaze traveled, to her eyes so large and innocent. They appeared to be layers of luxurious chocolate and the were brighter then the sun he would swear. As his eyes moved down her voluptuous figure, taking in her gentle curves and her fairytale style dress, she allowed a smile to escape, flashing radiant perfectly straight white teeth and that alone had the ability too knock the very little air left in his lungs straight from him. A small giggle passenger mouth and it echoed through him, peeling bells a sound any mortal man would die to her again. And as he stood frozen in the door way, Rebekah laughed also, " Brother, this is Davina, she's the one who saved you." He gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it??? I know it's quite short but I promise that the chapters will get longer. Please give me loads of tips on how to improve it and how to improve my next chapter. Bear in mind I'm only young, so don't be too harsh!!


	2. past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have been really busy for the past week, I mean it's the school holidays!!!! I have been camping in Devon for the last few days and have not really had anytime to work on this story. Plus every time I tried I didn't know what to write! It was so annoying but I have finally found a sort of idea. Anyway once again please comment on how to improve my work but no flames as that is not helpful. Also please subscribe or whatever it is on this thing because that would boost my confidence and therefore my writing skills. I go into year 9 or year 3 or grade 9/3 or whatever you call it and I'm going to be an English faculty champion so I need all the help I can get with my writing. Hope you enjoy and one more time all credit goes to Julie plea and the originals writers!!

"Ha! Checkmate little brother. You lose again!" A mocking grin spread across the original hybrids face. Kol slumped back into his chair. He scowled in annoyance as his older brother cleared the board. They had been playing for over three hours and he hadn't won a single game. It was so infuriating! Any interest he had had in playing chess had vanished after his 3rd loss. He was becoming impatient and quite frankly wanted to rip the board into tiny little pieces as if it was paper. Klaus let out a low chuckle as he saw the look on his half brothers face. This pushed Kol over the edge and he sent the table and chess set flying as he stalked out of the room. He stomped down through the corridors towards his room, preparing to sulk for the remainder of the evening. However, as he was going up the stairs, the sound of chanting floated down from the rooms above. Deciding to amuse himself rather than pout, the young original carried on up the next flight of steps. It had been obvious who was chanting as Davina was the only witch in the house. She had moved in 3 days after they had met, apparently Marcel had suddenly found the attic which he had been storing her in unsafe and had moved her to the compound instead. Now rather unlike Klaus, Kol had been rather pleased with the turn of events as the little witch had made quite an impression on him, (not that he was willing to admit that). As he headed towards the slightly ajar door, his mind was attacked with a flashback of their childhood. He saw himself standing outside the doors to his parents bedroom, listening to mother chant in a language he hadn't understood. He saw himself move to look through the crack on the door whilst remembering doing it at the same time, it was a confusing experience. He smiled as he watched his boy self be awe by his mothers talents. A cry of pain, made bothe his past and present self look up, they bothe heard Niklaus'd please as father once again turned the whip on him for no particular reason. He saw his youngerself dive to hide himself as Esther came rushing through the door to assist her child. The memory ends there and he found himself back in the hallway in front of Davina's room. He blinked a few times before he walked a few paces to knock on the door. Instantly the chanting ceased. Trying to mask the slight nervousness he felt around the girl, he approached her with his normal cockiness," Good evening my little witch." She gave a sigh of exasperation at his presence," What do you want Kol?" "Only to see what fine spell you have tasked yourself this delightful evening." She gave a simple scoff and turned back to her spell. As she went to pick up her grimoire, Kol deftly swooped down and swiped it before vamp speeding up to the beams at the top of the room and crouched, looking down onto Davina. She let out a loud groan of annoyance." Give it back Kol!" He only grinned. "Oh I'm sorry, did you need this?" His smile grew bigger as he teased her. "C'mon little witch, I happen to be fairly advanced in the art of magic. Tell me what the spell is, you never know, I could be the answer to all your prayers..." She set the jar of salt down loudly on the table, taking heavy breaths."Fine! Marcel asked me to help him with a spell on making vampire Bites fatal to werewolves not just the other way around!" Kol snorted in disgust at the mention of Marcel. He hated him almost as much as he hated Jeremy Gilbert and his slut of a sister. He let out a low growl and twisted uncomfortabley as he remembered the two of them shoving that infernal white oak stake into his heart. He remembered the burning as his slowly disintergrated from the inside out. The sound of Davina calling him brought him out of his memories. " So, are you going to help or not?" "Oh well, I could never turn you down darling." "Don't do that!" "What, darling?" "Call me darling!" "Ok....darling" he sniggered and turned away as to avoid the daggers he knew she would be giving him. "I'm going to get changed and go to bed, so piss off and I will see you tomorrow." With that she spun on her heel and and glided into the bathroom. He laughed to himself at her assertiveness. As he left to retire to his room, he muttered," maybe it won't be so boring here after all...." And he smiled deviously. 

 


	3. Missing

It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Kol was heading up to Davina's room like normal. For the past month he and the little witch had been researching in how to make a vampire bite poisonous to a werewolf. They had gone through all the grimoires Davina owned and Kol had managed to steal his mothers book from Klaus. He was rather chipper today as he had found a spell in Esther's grimoire that might be able to help them in their task. As he jogged the last few stairs before continuing to make his way down the hall, he couldn't help but smile. As usually he walked into her room without knocking, expecting to be greeted warmly but instead was greeted by silence." Davina?" He walked round the room a few times though he wasn't sure why as Davina wouldn't play hide and seek with him. "Davina, where are you?" He stood in the centre of her room puzzled. He was so used to her being in her room at this point in the day. After a minute and one last shout he decided to call her mobile. However he started to hear her ringtone and noticed that it was on her desk. Entirely sure she wasn't in her room, he left to see if he could find her around the house. 15 minutes later and she was still nowhere to be found and Kol, hard as he was trying not to, was beginning to worry. He grabbed his jacket as he marched out of the compound, shrugging into it. As he walked, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the list of contacts before landing on Marcel. He stopped for a moment and sighed, he was incredibly reluctant to call Marcel as he knew it would make him suspicious as to why he was so worried,(the answer to which he wasn't entirely sure himself). Also he knew that it would probably get her into trouble if she had left on her own as s this was against Marcels rules and to be frank Kol didn't like leaving her in her own either. The witches were still in a slightly murderous mood and Davina was the best target. Normally if she wanted to leave Cami would have to go with her which Davina actually didn't have a problem with because she did love hanging with her but he knew that she wasn't with Cami because he had seen her on his way out talking to Nik.The only problem was that she wasn't allowed and she didn't like people telling her what to do. He had tried to calm himself down by saying that she was probably fine and had just taken a walk through the quarter but then why hadn't she taken her phone? As he paced through the crowds listening impatiently to the ringing tone of the phone, he saw the odd little music store Davina was always going to with Cami. He made a diversion as his call went through to voicemail again. He burst through the doors. After doing a quick scan of the room, he assessed that she wasn't in there and hadn't been recently. Just as he turned to leave, the sound of an opening door caught his attention. Davina's scent was stronger around him and that for some reason he didn't know made him quite angry.He swiveled to face the man who had just appeared from the trim at the back and was now standing behind the counter, he moved forwards so that he was leaning on the desk, looking straight at the man who e presumed was the owner. "Can I help you sir?" He asked with a hint of nervousness as he judged the way Kol was braced against the table in quite an aggressive manner, his hands clenching the table top. "Actually, yes you can." He said this through slightly gritted teeth, his normal arrogant persona had morphed momentarily into a rather violent one. After taking an audible gulp of air, the man posed another question, his anxiety this time obvious, " you need help finding an album, we have quite the range here, I'm sure I could find what your looking for." "Oh I really hope you can, however what I am looking for is actually a young girl not a record, I wonder if you know her, her name is Davina Claire." Kol gave a strained smile at the end of his sentence. As he digested the question, Kol saw his stance change from nervous to protective, " You have no business around Davina, I warn you, you should keep away else Marcel's going to have it in for you!" At this remark, the young original gave a slight laugh, " Do you know where Davina is?" He put his hands rather loudly and fiercely down onto the desk. "Careful son, you have no idea who you're dealing with." The man let the veins under his eyes ripple slightly. " I'm going to ask one last time, do you have any idea where Davina may be?" Kol leaned forwards letting the veins under his eyes also show. The man leaped over the desk grabbed Kol by the neck and vamped into the opposite wall. " I'm over a hundred years old boy!" Kol looked at his hand and easily removed and began breaking all the bones in his hand before moving to his arm and then shoulder and finally rested his hands either side of the shop owners neck, slowly increasing in pressure, " And I'm over a thousand!" He smirked. Before he could snap his puny attackers neck, a scream echoed throughout the city and he instantly released his hold on the man who fell away, pawing at his neck and gasping for breath. A feeling of dread swallowed him as he recognised the voice, in a low whispsire as shock had knocked the air form his lungs, he managed the words "Davina..."


End file.
